Neon Kisses
by The SCANTY Fan
Summary: PG-13...so far. Duo is given a second chance to have Heero back in his life, and he is determined to make the Japanese man his..Chap 2 up!
1. Neon Kisses Chapter 1

Disclaimer applies la!  
  
Author notes: Muah! Enjoy! ^^v Yaoi! Hee hee  
NEON KISSES  
The sun rose calmly through the open window, the nightly river of blackness had seeped back into never-never land and a fair day was at hand. A blanket of chestnut hair washed down over the side of the bed, and long black eyelashes lay smoothly against a white complexion. Sun trickled in, dipping into the covers and working its way up the lean man's torso. Vibrant violet eyes hatched open, and the small bedroom blurred into focus. Yawning he slouched over and knocked his hand along his dresser for the alarm clock, it was only 10 0'clock. "Dammit." the word cooed off his lips and slithered away as he flopped back against his pillow. He only wished then he had bought some better thicker curtains, maybe life wasn't just about beer, food, and porn....../Nah/ he concluded and banked another pillow over his head.  
  
At 2pm, much to his dismay the phone rang. A brilliant crystal clear echo from the kitchen. Thrusting his head up, eyes opened one and half, hair wired out of place. He slowly waded into the other room; nearly dislodging the phone from its place on the wall he smacked the receiver against his ear. "What?" "Duo?.....Duo is this you?" "No.....you have reached Shinnigami's residence, Shinnigamie is extremely tired and is wanting to go back to sleep now, if you would like to reach him some other time he woul-" "DUO!" The chirpy voice laughed, "You sleep so late come on now, it's already the afternoon! Time to rise and shine!!" ".....Quatre if your giddy g'mornings are somehow a turn on for you I suggest you go use them on Trowa, maybe you too can figure out some weird kinky...morning...THING to do!" Duo huffed catching a glimpse of himself in the teapot on the stove. His hair standing up he turned around a bit to check out his back view, he looked somewhat like one of the guys from the band SexMachine Guns he noted to himself. "So anyway! Would it be okay!?....Duo.....Duo are you listening to me??" "uhhhhhhhhh.........no." "Duo," the other man sighed and the tension in his voice strained slightly against his light voice. "Heero needed a place to stay, he came to my place but Trowa and I thought it would suit the BOTH of you better if he moved into you place!" "NANI!?" Duo screamed, he clutched the phone closer to his head now, if he could he would have crawled into it, found the little blonde Arab and strangled him. "WHAT!? HOW!? WHY!? NO!!!" Duo screamed his mix of words into the phone, grabbing his hair and yanking on it. Heero! Heero Yuy! Coming to stay with him? The man he had, had and STILL had a secrete very BIG crush on, since the war. Duo suddenly sighed and leaned against the wall letting his whole body slouch slightly. "Q..you're killing me here." "I know!" The bright little blond squealed, "He'll be there at 2:45 today!" Duo's mouth dropped opened and the phone slowly wobbled and fell from his hand, banking onto the tiled, somewhat dingy white kitchen floor. "Duo? Duo are you still there? Well I suppose you should get cleaned up now, so I'll talk to you later, you know how Heero is never late not even a second!! Ta ta!"  
  
*Click*  
  
The eerie sound of the dead line made Duo's head swim a little. He dug his nails along the tile and let his head role back. His heart bled every day for this man, this Japanese solider that had left without a number to be reached by or an e-mail address after the war. And just now.would be the first time Duo would see him. The American pushed his long slender legs out and let his butt plop to the floor. He was damn nervous, Heero had always found him annoying and loud, had never given him a second glance. Duo wanted to change all that, he wanted that man head over heels for him.  
  
______________TO BE CONTINUED!_______________________  
  
WELLLLLL WHAT DID U THINK!!!!??? -_-;;;; please review and PLEASE read my 'Saying Goodbye' fic I luv that fic (snifflesZ) thankz The SCANTY Fan 


	2. Neon Kisses Chapter 2

Disclaimer applies!  
  
Notes: 0_o wow you guys like this fic..THANKX! I thought for sure my other newest * fic out be the more standout one but ha ha guess not! * Hide Muse: yea well if I was in that fic it would have been great! * The SCANTY fan:.uhhhh lets see.Gundam Wing fic..(points to Hide Muse) Japanese Rock star..Gundam Wing fic..Japanese Rock star.a dead.Japanese Rock star. * Hide Muse:.YOU POINT? * The SCANTY fan:.nothing.people just enjoy this chapter   
  
NEON KISSES  
  
******  
  
Duo sat there a few moments, letting his hands settle on the cool tile. His thoughts wondering as he pictured what it would be like living with Heero. Carelessly he looked up and noticed the black and white clock that billowed against the cracked painted wall. It showed through the sun coated room in bold numerals that is was now 2:17pm.  
  
"CRAP!" Duo jolted up and let his eyes fall upon the mess in the kitchen, he poked his head out into the living room to see more mess, he tiptoed to his bedroom to gaze upon 10 times more of a mess.  
  
"NOOO!!" He cried and fell to his knees. "Why do I have to be such a dirty person!!"  
  
Duo straightened up and ran to get the vacuum, he managed to vacuum and tidy up both his bedroom and the living room. When he got to the kitchen he got out an old blue bucket, and a ragged wiping towel. He pulled out a bandana and pulled back his bangs tightly with it.  
  
Duo was quickly sudsy up the floor, when a knock echoed from living room. Everything stopped; Duo froze in silence, even the sounds from the busy street below that floated up through the open window in the kitchen went mute. The man dropped the cloth on the wet floor and slowly moved towards the door.  
  
The wooden frame glared at him, the most important person to him lay behind it and now he had to face it. Duo slowly walked up and laid one of his eyes against the peephole. It was scratched though and foggy and the dim lighting of the hallway made it impossible but to only see an outline of a human standing there. /Geez how unsafe is this!/ He thought, when suddenly the doorbell buzzed again with an electrifying scream.  
  
The American jumped and then threw the door open. Shadows still hung around the form of the person standing there and Duo let out a small gasp.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
The boy gulped a yes and stood back from the doorway to let light fall upon the form in front of him. The strong Japanese male stood in front of him, wearing a light blue flannel shirt and tight blue-jeans. Hair still wild and eyes that still had that quiet contained fire to them.  
  
"Heero." he breathed and stared at him silently. He only came back when he felt the man bump past him into the room. "Oh sorry!" Duo eeped and closed the door quickly behind him. He was totting a small duffle bag on his shoulder and a case for his laptop in his right hand. Gently he let the things settle to the floor and gazed around the place.  
  
Duo felt like he was being inspected for something and hovered not far behind the Japanese man. "Heero!" He suddenly yelled making Heero jump and spin around to eye him.  
  
".Nani?"  
  
"Come on man it's been so long! Where's my hug!!" Duo outstretched his arms to Heero and smiled.  
  
".Have you had any brain surgery over these past couple of years Duo?" The American started laughing but when he saw Heero's face unchanging and still looking at him waiting for an answer Duo pouted and responded with a harsh 'No'.  
  
"Oh.." Heero then went around looking into all the rooms, Duo was too occupied with the brain question to warn him of the wet kitchen floor..that is until he heard a crash echo from that very place.  
  
He bolted into the kitchen to see Heero sprawled across it, his arms and legs spread out and his shirt now soaking wet along with his pants. A few soapy suds hanging from his bangs as well. Heero growled something as he struggled to stand out and straddled himself against the counter.  
  
"Heh heh, sorry just doing a little cleaning before you came!" Duo felt blush escape onto his cheeks. /God how badly am I gonna screw this up!/ he thought as he watched Heero somewhat 'ski' his way over to Duo.  
  
"I hope I don't have to kill Quatre for thinking up this idea." Heero stated as he glared at Duo. "Bathroom?"  
  
"To the left of my room, first door." He sighed as Heero squished his way over there. "God help me to not screw this up!" Duo whispered and rubbed his temples. "OH! Heero don't lock the door! Sometimes it sticks!" He suddenly yelled but the deadly sound of it had already been heard.  
  
"NANI!?"  
  
"...Please.PLEASE START HELPNIG ME NOW~~~~ NOT TO SCREW THIS UP!!" Duo pleaded and took off to the bathroom. "Heero I'm coming!!"  
  
"GET QUATRE ON THE PHONE!!! SOME LITTLE BLONDE IS GOING TO DIE!!!"  
  
~~~~~~TO BE CONTINED~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aiyo~ did you like!? Review then ^_~ thanky!! Luv The SCANTY fan 


End file.
